Sungkyunkwan (Royal School)
by MinHyo Shin
Summary: Seorang murid brandalan yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah setelah mendapat banyak masalah, dari semua pihak bahkan orang tuanya, cerita berawal kala ia terpaksa membeli buku misterius karena seorang namja yang melihatnya membuka sampul buku, sebuah hal aneh terjadi dan merubah segalanya ( Jeoseon time Hyukhae/Eunhae Eunry/Hyukry Kihae/Bumhae)


**Title**

 **Sungkyunkwan story**

 **Author**

 **Shin Min Hyo**

 **Cast**

 **Eunhyuk/Hyukjae, Donghae, Kibum, Henry, Siwon, Jeno and other**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae (Hyukjae*Donghae) & Eunry/Hyukry(Hyukjae*Henry)**

 **Genre**

 **romance, fantasy, Jeoseon time, Schoollife, fantasy advanture**

 **Sunmary**

 **Seorang murid brandalan yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah setelah mendapat banyak masalah, dari semua pihak bahkan orang tuanya, cerita berawal kala ia terpaksa membeli buku misterius karena seorang namja yang melihatnya membuka sampul buku, sebuah hal aneh terjadi dan merubah segalanya (** _ **Jeoseon time**_ **Hyukhae/Eunhae~~~Eunry/Hyukry)**

 **Disclaemer**

 **Author bikin ceritanya bergenre jaman jeoseon eoh, rasanya agak aneh kalo jaman jeoseon ada ceritanya kalo YAOI, yahh soalnya dari belasan drama yang bergenre jeoseon semuanya orangnya normal -_-, Hyo terinspirasi dari 2 film berdeda agensi genrenya juga Jeoseon time(** _ **Scholar Who Walks At Night, Orange Marmalade**_ **), Cuma didua drama ini fantasy vampire, dan dalam story milik Hyo ga ada vampirenya sama sekali, yang bikin Hyo tertarik itu terutama, bagian SWWAN dichap 1 waktu Hyun Woo ditarik ama cast utama itu kelihatan romantis :3, tapi satu hal yang yang pasti (Alur/jalan cerita ga ada hubungannya dengan drama ini, murni milik Hyo) Hyo nantangin diri buat bikin story ini, hehe, moga reader suka, lagi, Semua cast dan nama milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing, Hyo pinjam nama doang.**

 _ **Dan satu lagi, perlu diingat bahwa gak semua kerajaan distory berdasarkan negara aslinya, sebagian besar kerajaan itu fiktif milik Hyo.**_

 **WARNING‼!**

 **YAOI, mungkin ada TYPO dan ga sedikit -_-, mungkin agak aneh karena gnre jaman jeoseon tapi moga reader suka, mungkin juga RATE NAIK sewaktu-waktu jika** **author mau dan lagi pengen, hati-hati aja ne!. ^-^**

"Plak‼".

"yeobo!".

1 tamparan keras terdengar dipenjuru rumah berkesan megah itu, 3 orang dewasa dengan satu namja yang hanya diam terpaku setelah mendapat tamparan dari salah satu orang tuanya, pelaku penamparan yang tak lain adalah appanya menatap penuh amarah pada putranya, sedang eomanya berusaha untuk menangkan appanya.

"kali ini aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang diluar batas, kenapa tak tak lelah membuat masalah huh? Sekarang kau ingin pindah kemana lagi Hyuk?‼ Ini sudah yang ketiga dalam jenjang Senior High Schoolmu, sekolah mana yang akan menerimamu?".

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika bukan karena appa‼".

"Hyuk, kapan kau belajar bicara kasar pada appamu?!".

"eoma juga begitu, kalian semua yang membuatku seperti ini, andai kalian mengerti seberapa beratnya selalu dikekang kemudian kalian pergi begitu saja, salahkah jika aku mencari sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikiranku?".

"menenangkan pikiranmu? Dengan berbuat kurang ajar dan menyakiti teman-temanmu? itu yang maksud tenang?".

"appa, boleh aku tanya kapan terakhir kali appa dan eoma meluangkan waktu untukku? jika kalian lupa coba ingatlah berapa tahun kalian meninggalkanku".

Kalimat terakhir dari namja itu sontak membuat dua orang yang tersisa disana tercengang dengan perkataan putranya, dilihatnya putra tunggal mereka yng beranjak mengambil tasnya keluar dari rumah.

 ***!*Let:me:with:You:(Sungkyunkwan)*!***

Ditengah keramaian jalanan Seoul, seorang namja berseragam Sekolah dengan nama EunHa High School, ditag namenya tertulis nama Lee Eunhyuk disana, namja berambut hitam itu terlihat kacau dengan tas yang diteteng disatu bahu dan cara berjalannya yang terburu-buru serta tatapan dinginnya, membuat orang lain enggan bahkan hanya untuk menyapanya.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota hingga langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah toko buku sederhana didekat perempatan jalan, sesuatu dibalik kaca jendela, dijajaran almari buku yang entah ada berapa jumlahnya, menarik dirinya untuk memasuki toko tersebut, berjalan melewati beberapa rak buku dan berhenti diantara dua rak buku terakhir, dilihatnya seorang namja yang memakai celana jeans biru, kaos putih yang dilapisi hem kotak-kotak yang tidak dikaitkan, namun sayangnya Eunhyuk tak bisa melihat wajah namja itu dikarenakan ia yang memakai topi hingga menutupi wajahnya, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah buku teb bersampul biru yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara buku lainnya, namun tak dipungkiri juga kalau Eunhyuk juga tertarik pada namja misterius itu.

Diambilnya buku tersebut, dahinya mengeriyot kala melihat sampul buku keseluruhan, sepertinya sebuah novel, namun tak tertulis Sunmary cerita disampul belakang, disampul depan juga hanya gambar perumahan hanok pada malam hari, dan juga sepasang pria yang sedang berciuman namun tak terlihat wajahnya karena keduanya diblok hitam.

'Sunkyunkwan…'.

"novel BL?".

Bruk!

Entah karena apa, namun buku tersebut tanpa diduga terasa licin dan terjatuh kelantai, Eunhyuk segera mengambilnya, namun rautnya berubah khawatir kala melihat sampul buku yang sedikit robek karen habis terjatuh.

"e-eotoke?".

Eunhyuk kalang kabut melihat sampul buku yang sobek tersebut, sungguhn ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk merusak buku ini, namun ia juga tidak ingin dianggap orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena lari dari kesalahan.

"kau harus membelinya".

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah suara disampingnya, jujur saja, ia tak punya keinginan untuk membeli buku ini, bukan karena ia tak punya uang, tidak, dia dari kalangan orang terpandang, bahkan sebuah pabrik buku-pun bisa dibelinya, satu buku? itu hanya hal kecil baginya, ia tak ingin membelinya karena memang membaca bukan kebiasaannya apalagi hobi, pertanyaannya, mau diapakan setelah membeli buku ini? Huftt….

"aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya".

"sengaja atau tidak, yang pati kau pelakunya, dan kau yang menjatuhkannya".

Eunhyuk kembali mengumpat kesal pada namja satu ini, ia bahkan tak bisa lihat wajahnya, namun bisa seenaknya memerintah seorang Eunhyuk? Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"aku tidak ada niatan untuk membaca bahkan membelinya".

"lalu kenapa kau mengambilnya?".

"molla, aku hanya tertarik dengan sampulnya".

"begitu ya? Terakhir aku melihatnya, sampulnya terdapat sepasang pria berciuman, astaga, aku bahkan tidak bisa bayangkan kalau itu yang membuatmu tertarik". Sekali lagi, namja itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik, bahkan kali ia ditertawai oleh orang asing ini?.

"ti-tidak, a-aku bahkan tidak tau gambar sampulnya seperti ini".

"terserah saja, itu bukan urusanku, kalau kau memang tak ingin membacanya ya sudah, tapi setidaknya belajarlah untuk bertanggung jawab, yang mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan tidak hanya sepasang atau dua pasang mata, kau tidak akan tau berapa juta mata yang mengetahuinya, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu".

Eunhyuk terdiam ditempat, dilihatnya punggung namja itu menjauh darinya, membawa sebuah buku bersampul hijau disatu tangannya, Eunhyuk sempat tersentak saat namja itu mendadak berhenti untuk membenarkan sepatunya, namun Eunhyuk lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat setengah wajah namja itu berbelok kearah pintu depan.

manis….

Itulah yang dipikarannya sekarang.

 **~~*#Can_I_See_You_again?(Sunkyunkwan)#*~~**

Dengan langkah ang terasa berat, Eunhyuk membuka knop pintu mention mewahnya, 'sepi' kata yang tepat untuk menggambar keadaan tempat tinggalnya, ia menghela nafas berat, dilanjutkannya langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya.

Bruk!

Eunhyuk melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, direbahkannya tubuhnya yang lemas keatas kasur, namja tampan itu terlihat geram dengan emosi yang ia tahan, hingga hilang pertahannya melempar sebuah bantal disampingnya kearah pintu.

"bagaimana bisa kalian minta aku berubah? Kalau kalian sendiri tak memberiku peluang untuk berubah".

Setets air mata lolos melewati pipi bersih milik Eunhyuk, diliriknya sebuah figura diatas meja yang menunjukkan dua orang dewasa tengah tersenyum dengan seorang namja berusia 10 tahun yang sedang cemberut diantara sepasang suami istri yang tersenyum itu, lagi, air matanya kembali menetes mengingat kejadian manis yang berlalu begitu saja, berganti dengan kejadian tak berarti yang bahkan tak menyisakan apapun dihatinya.

"aku hanya ingin kalian dulu, tak lebih, eoma… appa…".

Namja tampan itu beranjak dari tempatnya, diambilnya tas nakas yang terlempar dilantai, ia sedikit mengutak-ngatik isi didalamnya hingga dikeluarkannya sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dari sana, kemudian mengembalikan tasnya ditempat semula (berarti dilantai donk? ~_~).

"Sunkyunkwan? Husftt…Andai namja itu tak melihatku merusakmu, kau pasti masih dirakmu sekarang".

Puk!

Eunhyuk melempar bukunya keatas kasur king sizenya diikuti dirinya yang tengkurap sembari membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

"uljimara…". Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk membaca prolog dari bukuya.

"mianheyo…".

"jaegomal saranghae….".

"uri namjaneun?".

Eunhyuk kembali membuka halaman berikutnya, matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat isi bukunya, setelah itu semuanya terasa begitu senyap baginya.

*::*≪≪≪Let-me-to-know-about-you(Sunkyunkwan)≫≫≫*::*

Pgi yang cerah tepatnya diSunkyunkwan, para calon cendikiawan belajar untuk mejadi seorang cendikiawan yang dikenal disemua kalangan, Sunkyunkwan, yah, tempat ini seperti universitas yang menydiakan asrama bagi mahasiswanya, pelaihan sikap sangat dijaga, bahkan para calon cendikiawan dilarang untuk sering memakan daging, mereka hanya makan daging sekali dalam sebulan, kesehatan para siswanya begitu diperhatikan, selain makanan, fasilitas pribadi-pun juga menjadi perhatian para pengurus asrama, setiap kamar hanya terdapat maksimal dua siswa, setiap dua ruang kamar akan dijaga oleh satu ahjuma yang mengurus kebersihan setiap pagi, disamping para ahjuma membsersihkan kamar mereka para siswa melaksanakan kegiatan pembelajaran digedung utama Sunkyunkwan yang dibagi dalam beberapa ruangan.

Seperti pagi ini, para siswa Sunkyunkwan tahun kedua sedang melaksanakan kegiatan pembelajaran diruang terbuka, ada siswa yang serius mendengarkan, ada yang tidur karena bosan, ada ngobrol dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya yang menurut mereka lebih baik dibanding mendengar celoteh guru mereka.

Diujung ruangan, tapatnya dipojok, seorang namja manis dengan raut lucunya berusaha keras memahami apa yang diterangkan oleh daegam yang ada didepan kelas, ia mencatat beberapa hal yang diutarakan oleh gurunya, meski ia menikmati pelajaran, tak ayal juga membuatnya jenuh, disaat daegam lengah sebisa mungkin namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada halaman sekitar yang langsung terlihat jelas olehnya, manik jernihnya menangkap 4 orang namja yang kini berjalan dilorong menuju kekelasnya, satu pria dengan dengan pakaian resmi para degam satu lagi memakai sragamseperti miliknya dan dua lagi sepertinya prajurit kerajaan.

'pangeran dari luar rupanya…'.

4 orang namja itu berjalan menuju kelasnya, sebelumnya meminta ijin kepada daegam yang sedang mengajar, hanya dua orang saja yang memasuki ruangan, dua prajurit lainnya berjaga disekitar kelas.

"yeodulra, kalian mendapatkan seorang cendikiawan baru hari ini, dia putra kedua dari kerajaan Hyungnam diselatan, pangeran Lee Hyukjae".

"anyeong".

 ***^*I'm here(Sunkyunkwan)*^***

"kamar anda diurus oleh ahjuma Jung pangeran Lee, barang-barang anda juga sudah siap dimar, Ahjuma Jung akan mengantarkan anda, dia sudah menunggu anda didepan".

"ne, kamsamidah daegam-nim"

Pangeran Lee Hyukjae, dengan langkah pelan keluar dari ruangan tertutup tersebut, dilihatnya seorang yeoja paruh baya membungkuk hormat padanya, tak perlu fikir panjang, ia yakin kalau yeoja itu adalah pengasuh yang dimaksud daegam-nim tadi.

"bangeupsoimnida doryeon-nim".

"ne ahjuma".

"mari, saya akan menunjukkan kamar anda".

Hyukjae mengikuti langkah yeoja 30 tahunan tersebut dibelakangnya, keluar lingkungan gedung sekolah menuju pada jajaran bangunan hanbok dengan ruang kuhusu makan ditengah-tengah bangunan, ahjuma Jung membawa Hyukjae pada dua kamar dalam satu bangunan disudut belakang, didepan pintu salah satu kamar, seorang murid yang masih menggunakan sragam sekolah terlihat sibuk dengan menulis yang entah apa isinya pada buku tebal dengan beberapa buku lainnya yang dibukanya, ahjuma Jung tersenyum maklum padanya, ditutupnya sat-persatu buku yang mendapat reaksi kaget dari sang pemilik.

"doryeon-nim, ini sudah diluar jam pelajaran, anda harus istirahat, anda bisa sakit karena bekerha terlalu keras".

"asalkan Pangeran mahkota tidak mengethauinya bukan masalah ahjuma".

"baiklah, saya tidak akan memaksa doryeon-nim, saya kemari ingin membwa teman untuk anda".

Nmja tersebut mendongak, terlihat mata jernihnya yang menatap baik-baik ahjuma Jung dan Hyukjae, namun bukan tersenyum atau menyapa ia malah kalang kabut merapikan bukunya, hal itu membuat ahjuma Jung yang melihatnya menghela nafas berat melihat sikap murid asuhnya, sedangkan Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya memperhatikan sikap aneh namja manis satu ini.

"joesongeo ahjuma".

"doryeon-im, ini pangeran Hyukjae dari Hyungnam, dia akan menjadi teman sekamar anda".

"anyeong, Lee Donghae imnida".

"baiklah, sisanya anda yang mengurusnya Donghae doryeon-nim, saya permisi".

"ne, kamsamidah Jung ahjuma".

Donghae, namja manis itu masih tersenyum hangat mengiringi kepergian Jung ahjuma yang sepertiya hendak menuju kamar lain, begitu pula Hyukjae yang tersenyum simpul pada yeoja yang berjarak 10 tahun dengannya itu.

"mereka sudah memasukkan barang-barang anda pangeran".

"huh?".

"semua barangmu ada didalam sana, prajurit sudah membawa semuanya".

"gumawopta".

"bukan masalah, anda bisa mengeceknya didalam".

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, pangeran tampan itu melangkah memasuki asrama menyisakan Donghae yang masih setia dengan bukunya.

"Donghae hyung".

Namja manis itu menoleh kearah lain, didapati mata jernihnya du orang namja manis yang berjalan mendekatinya, sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya manisnya tatkala salah satu diantara mereka sampai duluan disamping Donghae.

"kau membiarkan Henry mengerjakan tugasmu lagi eoh?".

"ghureo, aku malas mengerjakannya".

"Yak! Lee Jeno! Kau Doryeon-nim disini, bersikaplah yang seharusnya, dia lebih tua darimu".

"waeyo? Bukankah sikap kita memang seperti sejak dulu? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi doryeon-nim sepertimu, selalu membaca buku kerajaan dan sejarah, menjadi cendikiawan? Yang benar saja, aku ingin membawa panah dan busur dibanding membawa buku yang berisi hal-hal membosankan".

"aku mngizinkanmu memanah, tapi tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi pemanah atau prajurit kerajaan atau pemburu".

"kau bahkan tak mengerti tujuanku menjadi pemanah".

"aku memang tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti".

"Yaishh, kalian bertengkar lagi karena membelaku?".

Dua bersaudara itu beralih pada namja chuby yang memakai sragam yang sama dengan Donghae kini tersenyum pada keduanya.

"siapa yang membela orang cerewet sepertimu, Kue Mochi menyebalkan!".

"Jeno! Gheumanheyo".

"memang kau sendiri bagaimana Lee doryeon-nim? Tak pernah mengerjakan tugas dari daegam dan suka kabur sewaktu pelajaran, tak pernah mendapat nilai rata-rata dan selalu membuat ulah".

Srekk

"Donghae-ah, aku menaruh beberapa barang dilaci atas, jangan kau buka ne?!".

"ne".

"Nugundeo?"/"nugu?".

Secara serempak dua namja manis itu menatap Hyukjae yang keluar dari kamar dengan sragam yang sama seperti mereka kenakan, namun tak selang lama dua namja manis itu kembali seperti semula setelah beberapa waktu menatap Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae".

"Henry…. aku dari aku dari Zhuang Guk Cina"

"Lee Jeno, putra kedua keluarga Lee aku ingin menjadi seorang pemanah dan cendikiawan, meski sejujurnya pilihanku hanya menjadi pemanah, pilihan kedua aku terpaksa mengucapkannya".

"Jeno!"

Hyukjae terdiam menatap Henry dan Jeno yang kini tersenym padanya, lebih tepatnya hanya pada Henry, namja chuby itu terlihat manis dengan senyum chubynya yang mengembang.

 **TBC…..**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan MinHyo diSungkyunkwan story kali ini, Chap ini cuma sekedar prolog singkat, kalau reader ada yang suka, mungkin Hyo bakal lanjutin chap berikutnya, tapi Hyo harap bukan Cuma bilang suka eoh, Hyo juga pengen lihat other review yang mungkin bikin Hyo semangat bikin fanficnya, jadi kalo review bilang aja apa adanya, ato yang pengen reader sampe'in terus Hyo masukin ke-story, nanti Hyo buatin.**


End file.
